Drunk Bellamy
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Bellamy's a bit sad that Clarke's gone and being drunk and singing songs about her is just really funny for everyone else.


**(AN: This song is just so perfect for Bellarke after the ****finale****and I ****couldn't****help imagining a drunk Bellamy sing it. So here's this weird fic. The song is called "Listen To The Man" By George Ezra and you can listen to it here **** watch?v=7vSfoChuT-c )**

Octavia was sharpening her knife when Monty came running around the corner. The boy looked as if he wanted to laugh but maybe not in front of her.

"Octavia we ugh, we need you at the camp fire." Octavia looked up with an eyebrow raised. They wouldn't ask her to help unless it involved her brother.

"What's he done now?"

"Ugh, he found a guitar and he's kind of drunk and well." He looked nervous again and Octavia wondered who her brother smashed over with the instrument.

She sighed and got up, following him to the camp fire where it burned from a pit in the middle of camp.

But when she got there she didn't quite know what to do. Her brother wasn't beating up anyone, he was singing.

"I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed

I want to hear all about it  
Get it all of your chest, oh  
I feel the tears and you're NOT ALONE, oh  
When I hold you, well I WON'T LET GO, oh

Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?  
We're so young, girl, and you know, whoa"

There were kids sitting around trying, and failing, to hold back their laughter as her brother played the guitar and sang his drunken heart out.

"You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need a plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's LOVING YOU!"

Octavia moved closer and her brother stopped his shouting/singing when he saw her.

"Hey Bell. Are you a bit upset?" He was obviously drunk and the girl obviously knew who he was singing about. Everyone did. Her brother nodded and mumbled something about "she's gone."

"Okay Bell it's alright. I know you're a bit sad but why don't we put the guitar away and you can go to bed."

He shook his head looking determined.

"No, no, no. There's another part."

"Your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off  
But I will catch you if you fall  
I can't tell you enough  
I hate to hear that you're feeling low  
I hate to hear that you WON"T COME HOME

Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?

We're so young, girl, and you know, whoa

You don't have to be there, Clarke. I mean Babe.  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need a plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa."

Octavia figured he wouldn't stop till the song was finished so she sat down with the other sniggering teenagers and hoped her big brother didn't remember this in the morning.

"Easy, easy and a one, two, three, oh  
Easy, breezy if you come with me, oh  
Easy, easy and a one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine, nine, nine, nine.

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need a plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa.

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need a plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa"

Everyone clapped when he finished singing and Octavia quickly took the instrument away before he could sing another one. Bellamy handed the guitar over and grabbed his almost empty cup of moonshine and downed the rest before she could stop him.

"Okay I think that's enough fun for one night. Come on let's get you to bed." She hauled him up on his wobbly feet and started leading him back to his tent.

"She left O. She left with her pretty hair and her face and she's gone and I miss her." They got to his tent and Octavia pushed him down on his bed and started pulling his boots off.

"I know you do Bell but she'll be okay and she'll come back eventually."

Her brother sighed and rolled on to his side as she pulled the blankets up over his shoulders.

"Can you hold my hand till I fall asleep O?" He looked so little and Octavia barley supressed a giggle as she took his hand, making him smile as his eyes closed.

"Thanks Little sister. Love you."

"Love you too Bell. And don't you worry I'm staying right here."

He hummed the tune of his earlier song, seeming happier now and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
